detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch, the Detective, and the Phantom Thief
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru |- !Closing song: |Koi ni Koishite |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Secret of the Red Tear |- !Next episode: |The Reminiscent Golden Eye » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} "The Witch, the Detective, and the Phantom Thief" (魔女と探偵と怪盗 Majo to Tantei to Kaitō) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the fourth chapter from the third Magic Kaito volume. Kaitou Kid's latest heist is in jeopardy when Hakuba begins to suspect Kaito Kuroba as the elusive Phantom Thief. Akako forsees Kid captured by Hakuba, so she disguises herself as him. Cast |} Gadgets |} Plot 'Story ' As Spider returns to Japan, Kaitou Kid escapes from a successful heist for the third consecutive day. Inspector Nakamori vows to find out Kid’s objective and true identity so he can answer his curiosity about the fact that Kid steals gems and returns them back. Hakuba then comes and shows Nakamori a strand of Kid's hair as an evidence to reveal his identity, which will get Hakuba one step closer to Spider. The detective then picks Nakamori up to where his laboratory located. Meanwhile, Akako is doing her magic at home asking her crystal ball who the prettiest in the world is. The ball answers with affirmative. However, it forewarns Akako showing her Kaitou Kid's arrest by Saguru Hakuba. Back at the lab, Hakuba shows Nakamori Kid's data including his sex, height, weight, and eyesight. He also tells him about Kid's special abilities, physical strength, and mental faculties. One of the lab staff then comes and adds more information regarding Kid's hair colour, ethnicity, blood type, and age. The latter, however, which estimates his age between fifteen and seventeen, comes as a shock for the inspector, for he has been chasing after Kid since he was in his twenties. Therefore, he leaves without showing any importance to what was said. Hakuba then requires more data of all Japan's high school students. The next morning at Ekoda High School, Kaito is reading the news about Nakamori and Hakuba after they failed to arrest him last night. Being tired from yesterday, Hakuba arrives, with a plan in his mind, to invite Kaito to Ochima Art Museum where Kid will show up. Kaito doubts a little bit that Hakuba might know his identity. Aoko joins them and decides to go with Kaito to the museum. Suddenly, Akako comes and drags Kaito where they can be alone. Despite explaining everything to him, Kaito still wants to go to the museum as he considers the matter to be a challenge. Akako shows fear for him, so she decides to lend a hand. Later at night of the heist, Akako asks her crystal ball to show her what kind of trap Hakuba will use on Kid. Akako leaves determined after she saw a spider web indicating Spider's arrival who poses a threat to Kaito. Later at the museum, there is a display of Pink Sapphire which Kid will steal. |} Inspector Nakamori is conversing with one of his assistants regarding the Pink Sapphire. The sculptor is famous in England and is known for being very picky with each of his jewels. The preparations are now ready and Aoko, Kaito, and Hakuba come. The inspector isn't happy, but Hakuba explains that Aoko wants to see Kid gets caught and states that maybe Kid has already infiltrated the building implying that he knows Kid's identity, which adds to Kaito's suspicion. Aoko marks Hakuba's different behavior when he's out of school commenting that he acts like a detective. Hakuba calmly takes Aoko from the hand to lead her to a safer place, which makes Kaito even more frustrated. Before leaving, Aoko hurries Kaito to go with them but he claims that he needs to use the restroom before. In a hall alone, Kaito is cautious. Suddenly, Hakuba handcuffs Kaito to himself so he won't have a chance to change his clothes. Hakuba finally clears that he knows Kid's identity and mentions the strand of hair as evidence to support his deduction. The analysis matched the sample with Kaito's hair after searching all of Japan's high school students. That proves that Kiatou Kid is Kaito Kuroba, which comes as a surprise for the Phantom Thief. He soon laughs bashfully; however, saying that there must be a mistake, but the detective challenges Kaito confidently saying that until Kaitou Kid comes, they will have to wait. A voice can be heard saying to Nakamori that only one minute is left. Therefore, Kaito takes advantage of Hakuba's distraction and quickly frees himself from the handcuffs, but Hakuba still manages to cuff him again before he flees. However, Kaito swiftly frees himself one more time, but to no avail as the detective is always alerted. The two repeat their actions looking at each other like rivals and dragging one another to where the Pink Sapphire is located. Kaito is worried as the time of the heist has come. Hakuba, thus, advises Kaito to announce his true identity because the detective has won. However, Kaito couldn't utter any word, so Hakuba giggles, but to their complete and utter shock, a roar with laughter is heard. Suddenly on the platform where Pink Sapphire is exhibited, Kaitou Kid appears, takes the sapphire, and tries to flee with a broom. All are amazed by Kid's ability to fly. However, Nakamori hastens his assistants to set off the trap that was previously prepared. Many shackles come out of the blue to iron Kid's hand and broom. Noticing how this Kid screams like a girl, all the police including Nakamori find it strange. Kaito, however, behaves quickly and shoots with his Card Gun at the electricity circuit to fill the room with darkness, for he figures out that this Kid must be Akako, who warned him before. Moreover, he shoots at the shackles to free Akako and let her go. He also runs away from Hakuba's grip by making an inflatable Kaito Kuroba dummy that is handcuffed together with the detective's. Akako flees making herself as a bait to lure the police in order to let Kaito escape. As Aoko is watching, she gets an idea about who Kid might be. Before Hakuba leaves, he notes a thread of blond hair floating in front of his eyes. Back outside, Akako is relieved that Kaito is drawn out of suspicion and is ready to fly back. However, she senses Spider's coming, who indeed approaches her and uses his illusion generating machinery, depicted as a nightmare, to make her completely stagnant and to turn her eyes fully into dark red. Akako is now under hypnosis. She sees witch hunters that makes her scared while is tight to a poll surrounded with flames. Spider then comes near her wearing a black hood cloak. He tells her with a frightening tone that her nightmare leads to her death, which makes her panic. Her scream reaches Kaito's ears, who comes to her rescue after he changed to Kaitou Kid. The latter finds Akako deep in the dark woods laying on the ground. When he tries to wake her up, she abruptly opens her dark-red eyes and stuns him with a needle. Kid falls unconscious, and Spider descends from above greeting the mesmerized Akako for her "good work". Spider then snaps his fingers to let Akako fall unconscious. Thinking about his victory, he reverts Kid's body with his foot contemptuously, only to be deceived with an inflatable Kaitou Kid dummy, which makes him furious. Spider is now confined by three floating Kids while hearing a roar. However, he soon gets enraged as he immediately releases three talon-like from his hand and aims towards the three Kids' dummies. The real Kid turns out to be the one who was on the ground. Kid surprises Spider by shooting with his Card Gun at him, but Spider manages to dodge. The two of them confronts each other. Spider states that since Toichi Kuroba is dead, the current Kid is a different one. Kid wonders if Spider has killed his father. Suddenly, Hakuba appears revealing that Spider’s true identity is the illusionist Gunter Von Goldberg II. Hakuba implies that he is doing a research about Spider in order to collect enough information about him so he can arrest him. Hakuba promises determinedly that he will figure out who Spider is. With the police's arriving, the latter vanishes after he releases a smoke bomb, promising that he will meet Kid again, and goes away with the words, “The nightmare is always by your side” leaving everyone astonished. The place is ruined and Hakuba arises after the big meeting finally finished. Meanwhile, Kid gets rid of a damaged iron plate that was placed under his suite to protect him. Akako gets up with Kid's help without believing that she was trapped by Spider's illusion tricks. The witch then gives Kid the Pink Sapphire and flies away with her broom. 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= While flying, Akako says to herself that she won't hand Kaito to Spider, Hakuba, or the police before Kaito becomes her slave. Nakamori finally arrives with his assistants where Hakuba is and asks him about Kid's whereabouts, but it's too late. After discovering that Pink Sapphire isn't Pandora, Kaito appears from behind the trees while holding the sapphire and gives it to the inspector. Kaito and Hakuba look at each other as rivals. One of Nakamori's assistants raised a question if there could be two Kids. The inspector thinks that Kid is a magician, while Aoko comes and says that Kid must be homosexual, which makes everyone falls upside down. At the end in a moonlight night, Kid is wondering about his father's death and who actually killed him. Gallery Trivia *This is the third consecutive Magic Kaito episode to feature members of the Magic Kaito Organization and them going up against Kaitou Kid. *This episode also has Spider hinting to Kid about Toichi Kuroba's death and his involvements with the organization that he's in. See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 3 References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials